ACP:Seeing Double
by Shindou Uchiha
Summary: Yoru and the gang are back for the sequel, now for the bount arc! LOTS of twists in this one, i hope, short at the start cuz you want to see it faster. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A Cousins Plea: Seeing Double**_

A/N: Finally! I get to start the sequel to the only story I actually made WELL. :D

But anyway, I am starting this one from the Bount arch, and will end at the end of it, and I'll do the rest for the rest of the sequels, and so on/ so forth.

Let's Start!

I wake up the next morning.

It feels good to be in my body again. Sure, after a while it feels like that your being restrained by it, but it feels more comfortable at the same time. Strange, right?

Anyway, I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before school started. Yup, the whole summer break was BLOWN on the Seretei. Whatever, it was pretty cool though.

And guess what? With the whole 'trip', I didn't tell Ichigo that I was skipping to his grade. MAN, is he going to be shocked. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me in HIS class.

And true enough….

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Pretty much, yeah, I'm in your class."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"There wasn't any time; you were busy, remember?" I reminded him about our little quarrel without giving all the details to the surrounding classmates and friends.

"Oh, right…"

"But hey," Tatsuki said, standing behind me. "now you two can hang around more often and help each other with homework!"

Ichigo's head hit the desk. Then the teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone! Take your seats. Oh, and also, say hello to the new student of the class, Yoru Kurosaki!"

Everyone's eyes went to Ichigo. He went a little red, keeping his head down.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING! COME ON OUT HERE!" That sounded familiar. Oh, no…

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! YOUR UP THERE, AND DON'T PRETEND YOUR NOT!"

"Whaaat?" Ichigo said, looking out the window, along with half the class. I took a quick glance over his shoulder, and sure enough, Renji in what looked like a fishing outfit from my viewpoint, was standing on the ground. Great…

"Ichigo, you know that guy? He's all…hippie-d out.."

Well, that works too.

"Uh, RELATIVE!" Ichigo was running out of the classroom. The teacher glanced at me.

"Um, he's one of the semi-mental ones on my aunts side." I thought of quick.

"Well, that explains it."

And after some more rambling from the teacher, I see a Hollow. A small fry, slightly brown tinted one approaching the school. Attack? No, Ichigo has to get it, I'll seem strange and disoriented on my FIRST DAY. That wouldn't be good. And sure enough, h pretty much owned it. And now, I got more math to listen to. What fun.

School is out. I'm pretty much just hanging around in a tree like I usually do. The badge that one guy gave me, the red one that I always wore on my belt for my school uniform, it was strange… Why the ominous color? To keep the two more identifiable? Most likely. It's been rather boring after leaving the Soul Society…

I went to bed right after dinner. I've been thinking about my inner self, the Sokyoku most importantly. I practically took it prisoner. I guess it may be resenting me… If only I could make it up to it, because I feel pretty bad about it. Oh well, I guess I'll just sleep.

I close my eyes, open them to an Arabian kind of place. What is this? A dream? No…

It's my inner self… What happened?

"_**I'll tell you what happened.**_" An eerie voice said. I knew who it was…ME.

"Where are you?"

"_**Over here. Duh. What's wrong with you?**_" I turn around, and see an albino inverted version of myself. White skin and clothes, where I had flames on my clothes, he did, but they were blue. His eyes were green, his blade was black, hair was white. Other than that, he looked like me.

"Where is Shikoku No Kaen?"

"_**What are you talking about? Right here, in front of you! I simply dominated your soul. I was a part of her. The purge greatly weakened her, so I could take control with ease. In other words, I AM Shikoku No Kaen.**_"

"So, you changed my inner world..?"

"_**No, that was the work of the purge. It is one of the side effects, changes your inner world after bonding to your old Zanpakutō to unlock a new power.**_" He started to fade into shapes…were they bats? "_**Come on, let me show you…**_"

He let off an evil laugh as the bats or whatever they may have been enshrouded me in darkness.

When I could see again, I was no longer in my inner world, but on a street, downtown from the house. I took a look behind me, and all I could see was, well, a cluster of Hollow carcasses, mangled and now disintegrating, a car on fire, and a building with part of its corner missing. I also saw the mask from when I was part Hollow before, laying on the ground. It was probably about midnight or so. Maybe next time I should have the door locked…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seeing Double**_

I hope you guys liked the little intro-chappy there. :D And also, if you have any questions about, say Elemental Zanpakutō affects that may NOT have been covered thoroughly in the story, I'll try to answer them, but not if they're incredibly, well, like does Yoru sword attract unicorns kind of deal, get me?

Came home after school today with a lot of homework. So, I do what most teens do after they get a lot of homework…

Go in my room, get my laptop, get on Facebook, turn on my TV, and wait until later to worry about it.

What? I never told you I had a laptop, a TV in my room (32" Flat screen), or a Facebook account? Well, aren't I behind?

Ichigo comes in my door. "When did you get this stuff?"

"One of my relatives lives in the U.S., and he sent me lottery winnings which would be about two hundred thousand American dollars to me here. So I spent some and put the rest in a bank account for when I get a car or college."

"DUDE! Lucky bastard."

"I try."

"So, isn't life boring outside of the Soul society now, isn't it?"

"I know. I can't wait until a new chapter in our lives opens up."

"I wouldn't rush in for a new action packed adventure. Slow down, enjoy life a little more."

"Well, that could be good too."

"You bet."

"Well, look what we have here. Brotherly bonding, I suppose?" A voice said. I turned to my window. It was Kisuke, none the less.

"How did you know we lived here?" Ichigo asked. "And by the way, were COUSINS, not brothers."

"I have my ways. And honestly you could have fooled me." He responded. "Anyway, I have something to talk about, if I may come in?"

"Sure, have a seat. Nobody else is home at the moment." I answer. This must be of importance.

"So, what is it Kisuke?"

"Last night there was a strange disturbance of what felt like a Hollow attack, but with a spiritual pressure of a Soul Reaper. It took out about six Hollows that were randomly roaming around, and while doing so, it almost obliterated buildings around the area. It was about seven blocks from here. And after testing the certain wave signs from the spiritual pressure, and simply from it being familiar, it was actually Yoru who was 'on a job' that night. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I only really remember having a nightmare, then waking up on a street downtown a ways. I thought it was practically nothing and went back home."

"Wait, what do you mean that it was a Hollow AND a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"Right now, were still unsure, but I figured I would swing by and get Yoru's viewpoint on this. As of now, it doesn't seem to be too big of a deal. Just try and be careful. And on that, I shall be off. Can't leave the shop unattended." He drops from the window.

"So you have a Hollow side too, huh? Must run in the family."

"So, you have one of those crazy people inside your skin too?"

"Yeah, but never really had it attack in my sleep."

"It was most likely a one time thing. And I do have some homework to do, might as well get it done."

"I'll go get mine, it'll be fun doing it together."

"You just hope I'll give you answers."

"Oh, shut up!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Yoru, get up you lazy piece of"-

"What is it Renji? And what the heck was the yelling about at school?" I say, groaning of being tired. It was about three in the morning.

"Look, I simply dropped by for a visit. But we got bigger business at the moment."

I use that badge to get out of my body and put it down on the dresser. "What is it?"

"Whatever it is, it's close to Orihime. Come on, let's move, I'll get Ichigo!" I jump out the window, he goes into the other room. I went to Orihime's and was the first on e to see some sort of gate thing, with skeleton hands and an eerie look to it. Everyone else was here, watching. Orihime was being sucked into it! I drew my Zanpakutō and used the darkness element of Shikoku No Kaen to make tendrils to try and keep her from going in. it worked at first, then I heard something like a little girl grunt as they were cut. I fell over, and Ichigo went to slash the gate, but he was too late, Orihime was already in and the gate disappeared.

"Damn, not good…" I say.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted into the night.

We searched all night, and it was after school the next day.

"Damn, we searched all night and never found a trace of her!" Ichigo stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I don't sense her spiritual pressure at all anymore." Chad said.

"If only we knew what that strange gate was…" Uryū thought.

"To me it looked like the gates to the underworld…" Renji stated.

"Hell wouldn't make off with a living human." I said.

"Sure hope your right about that." Ichigo said.

"Not to mention nobody seems to remember her…"

"Memory replacement on the kids…means that they knew we would be looking for her, which also means that this was no accident, somebody has kidnapped her." Ichigo, using his head for once.

"I suggest we take another look at her apartment, we may find something useful." Uryū suggests.

"Might as well." I ignored the rest and we left.

We arrive at her apartment.

"Eah, the door must be locked." Ichigo said, trying to turn the knob.

"I'll handle it." Chad says.

"Breaking it down would do more harm than good." I say.

"No need, I can handle this!" Uryū pulled out a small box that was in his pocket and pulled out a needle. He bent the point down to make a right angle and started fiddling the inside of the lock with it.

"You know, you're pretty good at sneaky jobs like this Uryū." Ichigo says.

"I don't think I like what you insinuating."

The door opens and they walk in. I decide to stay outside. I wonder what is going on…

"Yoru, we just got a call from the kidnapper, follow us!" They came bursting through the door and down the street. I had no choice but to follow.

"Why are we running again?"

"We got to get to that park in three minutes or less!" Ichigo said.

"Okay then, I'll meet you guys there!" I took off in a full sprint. But the only reason I out ran them was that I used to be in track. One hundred meters in eleven seconds.

"Made it!" Then the others showed up. But the thing is…

"There's nobody here." Uryū said.

"Hey, we made it in under three minutes, come on out!" Ichigo shouted.

No answer….

And then the phone rang. Ichigo and the others went into the booth, and I stayed outside, figuring that this may be only the beginning and getting ready to run again.

They came out. "Come on, we got to get to the supermarket!"

"You kidding, that's miles away!"

"We got three minutes, so move!"

This time, they beat me. I tripped on someone's foot when turning the corner. When I caught up, they were on the phone.

"But you never told us that… hey wait, don't hang up!" was all I caught out of Ichigo's mouth over my panting. And I could tell for some reason we failed.

"Orihime…what do we do now? Damn this sucks…I feel so helpless!"

"Just calm down, Ichigo." Uryū said.

"He's got a point." I insist. "In order to get though this we gotta be calm and think." The phone rang again.

"Yeah, hello?" Ichigo answered. "Damn brat, when I get my hands on you… All right, we need to know that Orihime isn't hurt, let me hear her voice! No way…." Was his side of the conversation. He took off running and we all followed. All the way to Urahara's shop. I pass out from exhaustion. I never ran this far in a long time. When I came to, Ichigo explained that we needed to be at her apartment at eight tonight.

And believe me, I am SO ready for a fight!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seeing Double**_

A/N: Okay I admit, I got lazy recently. SORRY! D:

But I will try to do better and have more original scenes for Yoru and his Hollow side. And POSSIBLY I may have music that goes through my head put into the stories for the fight scenes to give you guys a little bit more of a First Person viewpoint. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

We get to Orihime's door again. The lights were out. I ditched my body back at my house because it would be easier to get around in. Ichigo was about to knock when a bright light illuminated the sky.

"What the hell is that?" I say. It seemed bad.

"Should I pick the lock again?" Uryū suggests.

"There's not enough time for that!" Ichigo replies. "Come on Chad, bust this door down!"

Which he was about to, with his foot picked up, and then the door swung open. Orihime was RIGHT there. But I didn't think it was her…

"What's up guys?" She says, her voice sounded the same. But her spiritual pressure…it felt odd. Even though she was in her body, I could still sense it…how, I didn't know or care.

"Where are they?" I say. I want to bust some heads together.

"Where's who?"

"The kidnappers..?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were kidnapped yesterday." Uryū says.

"No I wasn't. All I remember is that we started school and Tatsuki and I had some ice cream that gave us headaches after eating it too fast, and I had some tea and then you guys showed up."

"She lost her memory too. She lost a day." Uryū states.

Too suspicious… I keep my hand on my Zanpakutō, to be safe.

"Yoru, why are you so tense?" Ichigo asks. He knows me like the back of his hand.

"Who said I was tense?"

"Your Zanpakutō is partly drawn."

"Oh, it is? Didn't notice." I slide it back in. But keep my hand on it. And I could have sworn that Orihime noticed and gave me a look that was not from her eyes. This is NOT Orihime. I just have to wait for the right moment, and then I'll pin whoever it is down.

"So, you guys want to come in?" She, or he, asks. And we enter to her kitchen area. The group sat down. I stay standing and start to sharpen my Zanpakutō with a sharpener that I had on me at the time. Apparently that imposter knew that I knew.

"Yoru, that sword is so sharp it could cut me by me looking at it. You can put it away now. Relax." Ichigo insists. And I put the sharpener away. But I keep the sword drawn, to polish it up. It was looking grimy. And then the lights went out, and the next thing I saw was Orihime was strangling Chad in a chokehold.

"Ugh, let go..! Orihime..!" He said, with the little breath he may have had. And that's when I put my Zanpakutō at her throat, being careful not to harm her captive.

"Yoru, what are you doing? That's still Orihime's body there possessing!" Uryū yells.

"No it's not." I turn my blade so only the side could be into her neck. "Now, get off!" I pulled the blade away from Chad as hard as I could and just managed to throw this person off. Chad coughed to catch his breath.

"Thanks…" He managed to say. And then he hit the floor due to lack of oxygen. I guess I should have got her off and said my opinion later.

I took a look at the person, now standing, and rubbing their neck a little, and then slowly showing his true form. He was in some kind of suit, yellow hair on one side, what appeared to be a top hat, and glasses, along with a sinister looking smile. "It seems that you knew I was an imposter all along. How was that possible?"

"Your spiritual pressure was different from Orihime's. It was simple."

"Well, I'm actually impressed. My name is Kurōdo and I have been looking forward to this for some time. And there's someone else…" He looked up at the roof, and I sensed a different spiritual pressure. He seemed to just float down from the ceiling from what appeared to be some sort of warp hole. He had some sort of ninja garment on, along with a shield on his back.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Renji!" Ichigo says, FINALLY, and they both draw their swords. They simply give a chuckle as a red light pours through the window. Kurōdo put his hand on Chad.

"We'll be taking this one with us."

"I don't think so! Flare, Shikoku No Kaen!" I scraped my sword on the wall to my side as it burns to life. They disappear outside. I start to charge my darkness element to make tendrils like I did before at times to try and get Chad back. Wherever he may be, I can't see him through that light at this angle. I move closer to the window and see him getting sucked into those gates that Orihime went though. I give a yell and send tendrils out of the tip of my blade in an attempt to grab him. I come close and that guy with the ninja suit gets in the way.

"Not this time." He says, as a warp hole opens up and my tendrils get sucked in. And a similar one opened up behind me, and well, you could guess I was bound by my own attack.

"Damn it!" I shout. Then I feel the strangest spiritual pressure. It felt like mine, but twisted…

Oh shit, not THIS again… I can even feel the mask forming… And my other took a vibrating breath as he took control.

"_**My, my, aren't you in a tight spot. No matter…because I'm sure not!**_" He busts the tendrils with the strength of his arms. And by that time, Chad was already gone. My other noticed them all on the top of the gate, even the one with the squeaky voice, which was a little girl with some sort of cape that the front looked somewhat like a crow's head and short blonde hair.

"Well, aren't you the temperamental one!" The girl says. My other took our body and sprinted behind her in a split second, sword in hand.

"_**Shut up!**_" He shouts, and takes a swing with all the strength he had. All I know is that that gate was DEFINITELY broken. Somehow, the mask was broken too, and I was on the roof with Ichigo and Renji. But I was wrong before…the gate wasn't even damaged!

"Let's just pretend that little upset didn't happen, shall we?" The girl said again, still sitting in the same dang spot like nothing happened. Everything went mute to me as Ichigo and Renji go and make their attacks. Why? I don't get it! It's like I'm invisible to them! The group leaves as the gate disappears and we stand in awe for a second. I climb through the window again, getting the sheath for my sword which I accidentally dropped.

"That was pretty impressive, the way you knew he was posing as Orihime and not simply taking her body over. You seem to be quick at resolving things." Uryū, wait, he COMPLIMENTED me?

"Thanks. But now what?"

"Most likely to Urahara's place."

"Good, I should keep my body there. I'll see you all in a few minutes." And I use Flash Step to get back to my room to pick up and deliver my body at Urahara's.

Looks like this will get pretty tricky.

I showed up to the shop first. Kisuke and Tessai were drinking tea. They must really like it, I usually see them drinking tea recently.

"Oh, look who it is. I take it you want your body to be staying with us for the time being?" Kisuke says, sipping more tea.

"If at all possible, yes." I respond.

"All right then. It'll be in good hands here, don't worry about it."

"Where should I put it?"

"Just put it in that room behind me; I'll find a better place for it after I finish my tea."

"Very well." I put it in the small room. The two shopkeepers take another sip of their tea, and about two seconds later, Ichigo and everyone else came through the sliding door to the right. As Ichigo entered, he kicked Kon out of his body and shoved him back into that stuffed animal.

"Hey, what did you have to do THAT for?" Kon said, disgusted.

"Hey, I need a favor." Ichigo said, ignoring the crazy cotton-filled companion.

"Let me guess, watch your body? Yoru here already took the liberty of asking that. Just put yours next to his for now."

"Oh, thanks." He did as suggested.

"So, why the body storage rush?"

"Now Chad has been kidnapped too." Ichigo replied without hesitation. "It looks like there trying to pick us off one by one, so it's not going to be a good idea to have my body lying around unoccupied."

"Fine, then what am I supposed to do?" Kon jumped into the conversation.

"You're going to stick with me."

"Oh, so you finally acknowledge my abilities? Well now I don't know if I feel like helping you or not…"

As the argument continued, Tessai moved our bodies into the back storage room. I kind of tuned it out to think things over. Even for Kisuke, he seems a little bit TOO calm. I doubt that he has anything to do with this…as of now.

"Damn, how are we supposed to get to those guys? All my attacks were completely useless!" Renji said, zapping me out of my little trance.

"Just charging at them didn't work, so we should try a different strategy…" Uryū jumps in.

"How? They got us up against a wall here, it's not like we can sneak up on them." I say.

"Urahara, were you able to find out anything about the telephone call?"

"I was hoping to get a Raemon, which is the spirit equivalent of a fingerprint. But I didn't come up with anything."

"So what does that mean?"

"Who knows? Hard to tell. But by the looks of it, it seems like we're not dealing with Hollows or Soul Reapers here."

Wait a second…now that I think about it, that guy's spiritual pressure did feel a lot like Kon's…And we got Kon from…KISUKE! But I'm not sure…there could be other possibilities that I don't know about yet. I need more information before I can make a clear accusation.

Looks like I missed part of the conversation.

"Uryū, you're going to have to take those guys out with your Quincy powers." Ichigo said.

"I kind of figured you would come up with that conclusion."

"They took Orihime and Chad first, knowing that they would be the easiest to take out. It's clear now that we face an intelligent enemy."

"Yeah, like they know all about us…" I say. What? I had to at least get PART of my idea out.

And then the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling Urahara Shop, what can I do for you?" Kisuke answered it. And handed it to Ichigo. He talked for a minute, trying to get them to see if their captives were okay. But it was no good.

"Now they want us to go to the museum." He said

"Well, I'll meet you guys there. Might as well stake it out. Could be a trap to get another one of us." I say, and grab my Zanpakutō's hilt.

"I don't suggest"-

"He can handle it." Ichigo said, interrupting Uryū. "It may be best to have a scout on this one."

And on that note I head out to the museum. This won't take too long.


End file.
